


光明路四号——2

by lianxixixixixi



Category: all沈巍
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lianxixixixixi/pseuds/lianxixixixixi





	光明路四号——2

冷血动物冰凉滑腻的皮肤触及沈巍万年不曾被进入的穴口，恐慌和刺激弄得沈巍浑身直起疙瘩，他死死的抿着嘴唇，眸子发红转而望向玻璃外，赵云澜该在的位置:难道是我看错你了吗？昆仑怎会任人对我用上这般残忍的手段？  
赵云澜欣赏够古板教授难得的羞愤神色，到底是自己相中的人怎么也不能真让人占了便宜。想着便清清喉咙冲着里面神智不大清醒的祝红下令“退出来！”随即朝向专心玩着傀儡娃娃的楚恕之道“你去，刑讯随意，不许乱来不许伤到他。”  
楚恕之不耐的撇了他一眼，嗤笑道“屁事这么多，怎么不自己上？”旋即起身和一脸愤愤不平的祝红擦肩而过。  
赵云澜的眼睛一时不离速度穿好衣服不顾伤处端坐回原位的沈巍，暗含深意的笑笑。他已经认定了沈巍是地星人，还是异能特别强大的那一类，故而此番刑讯他完全没有留手的意思，目的就是试探出沈巍真正的实力。  
沈巍坐的看似安稳实则臀腿上背上火辣辣的疼痛已经蛰的他乱了心绪，楚恕之进来后没有多看沈巍，仍是玩弄着傀儡娃娃。  
沈巍心知肚明今日之事要见到赵云澜才能算完结，之前的这些越早解决越好，思罢他勉力一笑说着“你这娃娃倒是可爱”伸手去摸，半路被黑沉着脸的楚恕之截住“你的胆子的确很大。”  
沈巍自然知道这傀儡娃娃是楚恕之的逆鳞，也是触怒他最快的方式。果然道道丝线飞涌而出缠绕在沈巍的四肢之上，看似纤细脆弱的线一接触皮肤就迅速的收紧直往肉里去钻。  
沈巍的手腕脚腕给勒出几道深深的沟壑，丝线蓦的将他从椅子上拽起拉伸成门户大开的模样。刀割一样的疼痛席卷而来，逼得沈巍本就苍白的面色又白了几分。  
“沈教授即喜欢我这娃娃，便叫你也体会一番作为提线木偶的感受。”楚恕之冷声说道，一手操控着沈巍让他摆出一个四肢前伸，献出臀腿的姿势来，另一只手指挥着他的傀儡娃娃，娃娃手里攥着一条软藤鞭。  
沈巍背对着他做为黑袍使时最忠心耿耿的部下，羞愤的无地自容，怎么连楚恕之都会使用这些古怪手段了？  
楚恕之心里可没这么多弯弯绕绕，他纯粹是想尽快把人抽一顿，抽服了说实话最好，要是屁股抽烂了都能挺得下来，他也不在麻烦乐得找赵云澜换人。他一个有搭档的外勤人员，为什么要参与这么无聊的刑讯活动？  
沈巍被傀儡丝掉的大脑充血连带着反应速度都慢了不少，狠厉的一记藤鞭抽到他高高撅起的臀峰，用上了黑能量的鞭子威力巨大，他质地上乘的西装裤竟然给撕裂了一道口子，本就肿胀着的臀肉硬生生给这一下打的撕裂了，藤鞭抬起时带出一串的血花。  
“呃...”猛烈的疼痛顺着脊柱直冲大脑神经，沈巍猝不及防的发出半声痛呼剩下的全然咬在口中不在外泄。  
又一记狠的抽打在格外不耐痛的腿根处，白皙的皮肤瞬间鼓肿起一道紫红色的高肿的肉楞，细小的血珠争先恐后的往外冒。沈巍仿佛被带电的钢鞭击中，拼命的挣扎企图甩开这犹如跗骨之蛆的疼痛。  
楚恕之见他动的厉害，扬手飞出几道丝线，将他的腰部大腿绑的紧紧的，冷声问了句“还要继续吗？确定不说实话？”沈巍忍耐的牙齿都在打颤，额上青筋暴起冷汗直流，他无力的笑笑“欲加之罪何患无辞，我没什么可交代的，你们不信就继续吧。”说完最后望了一眼玻璃外，好像这样就能给他些勇气似的，接着抿紧干裂的嘴唇，承受着迅疾的丝毫不留力的猛抽。  
直到沈巍的裤子碎成一段段染血的布条，藏在里面的臀肉血肉模糊没有一点好地方，楚恕之才收了手，傀儡娃娃和束缚沈巍的丝线齐齐撤回，楚恕之看都不多看一眼摔在地上气息奄奄的沈巍一眼，抱着娃娃出了审讯室的大门。  
他把染血的藤鞭往赵云澜脚边一甩“骨头硬嘴巴更硬，他不用黑能量和普通人差不多，再打就出人命了，你自己看着办吧。”言毕懒得再参与这凶残的场面，转身离去了。


End file.
